Have You Ever?
by Moonchild2
Summary: Serena is in love with Darien, but does not have the guts to tell him. Also to make matters worse Lita is moving to America!! While Serena ia having a nervous breakdown do sparks fly between Darien and Serena. Also do to scouts ever find Sailor Venus.
1. Introduction

Have you ever?  
*************  
  
*Disclaimer*  
Hi Moonchild here!  
This is my first fanfic and i hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Chapter 1~~~~Indroduction  
************************  
  
Today is just a normal day..... well almost. School has just ended. It's a winter day. Not to mention it's one of my favorite days of the week!! Today is Wednsday, church day. Right now i am walking there with two of my buddies Lita and Rei. Oh i guess i should introduce myself. I am Serena. A fourteen year old junior high school student. I have blue eyes and long blonde hair which i put up in an unusal way. I have two buns on the top of my head. People call me meatball head because of this!! I hate that name!! I really only mind one person to call me that name, Darien. "Hey Serena, Umm.. I... Uhhh" "Lita are you alright i mean you keep trying to tell me something but then you just start to stutter",I asked Lita. Lita is my best friend she has green eyes and brown hair that she keeps in a high ponytail. "Oh come on Serena dont be so nosy and anyways she's is probably just nervous cause she is almost at the church and andrew wull be there", said Rei. Rei is another one of my best friends she has purple eyes and long black hair with purple streaks that she just lets down. Sometimes though me and Rei dont get along we fight alot, but that's just the way our friendship works. I am worried about Lita though i have never seen her stutter not even about Andrew. Well i guess ill stop thinking about it for now cause we just made it to the church and there is Darien. "Hi Darien!!!", I yelled while i ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.  
Darien is a guy i have a huge crush on. I met him last year. He teases me and just plays with me like a lil doll sometimes. Normal people would probably hate a guy to treat them like that, but i am not normal. I just hope it's his own way of firting. Darien has black hair and the most buetiful blue eyes you have ever seen. "Hey meatball head easily on my ribs". He sounds angry, but trust me he's smiling too hard to be angry. "Hey Darien is Andrew here?" "Not yet Lita, you know he's usually late" Andrew is Dariens best friend and Lita's major crush. he has green eyes and blonde hair. "What about Chad Darien?" "Oh I dont think he's coming today Rei" "Dammit" Chad is another one of Darien's friends. Well they are actually more like aquatinces. He has long brown hair that covers his eyes. Well church is soon to begin and Andrew just ran in. Me, Lita, and Rei are talking about Ami's party Saturday, but I dont think Lita is tunning in so well. Ami is my last best friend. She has short blue hair and blue eyes. Opps i guess i missed one great factor about our friendship. We are the Sailor Scouts!! Well minus one. We havent found Sailor Venus. Plus there is a myth about some Sailor Scouts called the outers but Luna, my taling cat thinks that they are nothing but a myth, and no i am not crazy this is all true. I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice with my sailor team and friends: Saior Mars aka Rei, Sailor Mercury aka Ami, and Sailor Jupiter aka Lita. I know this is all weird but without us we'd have no future. Right now that is not my concerns though. My two main concerns are finding the corage to tell Darien how i feel, and figuring a what is wrong with Lita. I mean Lita has never kept a sercert from me and i am really worried about her.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
That's the end of Chapter 1. I know it's more of an introduction then anything but the next couple of chapters will be better and be uploaded *ASAP* gotta go for now. bye bye please leave a review!!!  
  
  



	2. Time to Confess

Disclaimer~All the characters seen here I did not create!!  
  
Chapter 2  
*********  
Time to Confess!!!  
***************  
  
Moonchild here!! Chapter 2 is here so enjoy!!!  
***************************************  
  
"Partay!!!" Rei began to scream. Hmm I am still worried about Lita. She is still spaced out. Ami was beginning to worry too. "Lita what is going on tell me and tell me now!!!!" I mean everyone wants to know." "Umm it doesn't look that way Serena since you and Ami are the only ones here" "Lita are you moving" Ami asked just to see she had know idea that Lita would say...."Ami geez I really guess you are a genus to figure that out" "WHAT!!!" we both screamed in tears. "I am sorry guys I leave for America in two months!!!" I got an cooking school application and they excepted me so I want to go and well try new things, maybe meet new people!!" What's wrong with the people here Lita? I mean me, Ami, and Rei love you as our sister!!" "Please Lita don't do this!!" You don't understand Serena and you cant understand so please back off this is my life to live and you cant change that" Lita screamed as she stormed out the door! Ami and me just didn't know what to say or do. We decided not to tell Rei though that was Lita's place we guessed. Sunday came by and there I saw Darien's car but it only put a small faint smile on my face as I tried to hide my tears from Rei and the world. "Hey meatball head!' "oh hey Darien" "What's wrong Serena you look as if you're dog died or something" "Don't ask and anyways I have a cat not a dog!" I ran from him after that I didn't want him to see me cry I don't want to prove hi right when he calls me a crybaby. "Meatball head! That was an expression hey meatball head come back!!" I made it into the bathroom wondering when I would wake up from this dream, correction this nightmare!! Lita came in the bathroom right then. "Oh Serena please don't cry I haven't told anybody else yet and I am sorry for yelling at you and Ami I just was real upset" "When do you plan to tell Rei and Andrew?" "Umm I dunno if I can tell Andrew." she said as tears fell down her cheeks. "But Lita you said it yourself neither me or you would ever leave without telling Darien and Andrew how we fell about them.......... that we love them!!" That pact came from a duet to "Tell Him" hahahahahaha that actually makes me laugh when I think how awful we sounded on that tape!!!"  
"Serena look I cant I just cant" "Ill tell Rei soon but till then just keep this to yourself!!" "Ok Lita but let's go to the balcony and sit down before people get suspicious." "Ok let's go" She seemed angry when I mentioned tell them, but it has to be done. I cant stand the fact of losing her and there is a look in her eye that I have never seen before. I hope the scouts (well which ones we have) can survive this. Wait a minute what will the scouts do without our strongest fighter!!! "Uh Serena you're right I do have to tell Andrew!!" "There he so ill be right back."  
***************************************************************  
  
Sorry if that is short but I hope you enjoy it!!!  
Chapter three will come up ASAP  
bye for now!! Moonchild!!! Please leave a review!!!  
  
  



	3. When Scouts Are In War

Chapter 3  
When Scouts Are In War  
*******************  
  
Moonchild here enjoy!!!  
*******************  
  
I watched Lita as she told Andrew, though I couldn't hear a word, but I saw a tear fall from his eye as he gave her a hug. I was so proud of Lita right then that words could not describe!! Just then she came back and said,"There I told him now are you happy?" "Lita I am so proud that you told him how you felt!" "What!! I didn't tell him that!!" "If you didn't tell him that what did you tell him?" "That is none of your concern now get out of the way!", she yelled as she push me. Luckily she pushed me right into Darien. "Oh Meatball head....... um Serena why are you crying." He called me Serena! He is actually concerned that I am crying? "Oh it's nothing Darien but I have to go now!" "Serena!!!", he yelled out. What I didn't know was at the time Andrew stopped him and told him he would see what was wrong. He knew what was wrong though, but I guess neither of us expected Lita to push me for no reason. When I ran outside to find Lita I saw her at the point she was transforming. ***JUPITER POWER*** "Okay Serena I want to challenge you now so transform to Sailor Moon and prove to me that you are not the crybaby and wimp everybody thinks you are!!" "But Lita I don't want to fight you!!" "Do it now you MEATBALL HEAD""I said now" "Dammit you cry baby BITCH are you gonna stand there like a chicken shit or are you going to prove to me you have what it takes!!! "Have it your way!!" ***MOON PRISM POWER***  
I transformed but just blocked all her moves I wasn't able to fight her. I stood for love in justice and that is what I fighted for not for this. She is right though I am a klutz. As it turns out while blocking a move I end up slipping. "All right Sailor Meatball, say goodnight", she yelled right before she used her power! **I call upon the power of Jupiter to help me release my anger and fears on this meatball head** ***Jupiter Thunder Dragon*** Yes just my luck and beyond my understanding Lita my "best friend" was using her strongest power on me. I was unable to move so I just sat there waiting for the dragon to hit me. "Serena watch out!!!", screamed someone I couldn't see who push me out of the way. When I looked up to see who it was I was in total shock and Lita was in total tears. The person who still should be my hero was none other than Andrew who was getting fried by the lighting bolts of the girl that loved him with all her heart!!!  
********************************************************  
  
Ok well that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoy the cliffhanger.  
The conclusion will be posted ASAP!!! gotta go for know bye   
**Moonchild**  
  
  



	4. Lita's Love and Friendships

Chapter 4  
**********  
  
Lita's Love and Friendships  
***********************  
  
Moonchild here sowwy to keep you on a cliffhanger but here is the next part so enjoy!!!  
*********************************************************  
  
"Oh my God Andrew!!!", screamed me and Sailor Jupiter as he collasped to the ground. "Lita, Serena, why are you two fighting?" he said at a wisper." "Oh Andrew how dont move right now!", said Jupiter as she laid his head in her lap. "Oh Lita I know you two are the Sailor Scouts of love and justice Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. I saw you two transform when i came to comfort you Lita, Please dont fight anymore i care for you two like my little sisters and i dont want to see either of you hurt or die..................", Andrew said as he collasped. "Oh Andrew, please open your eyes i love you.............", Lita said as tears fell down her eyes. "SAILOR MOON this is not how you two are not suppose to use your powers!!!', I turned around to see who said that and there was Tuxedo Mask. "Oh Tuxedo Mask what all did you see?" "Just this brave fool jump in his way to save your life when you are suppose to save his." "Here put this in his hand, he gave me a rose to give to Andrew, now you and Jupiter must use your two powers together to save his life!!!!", He said very sternly. "Jupiter I dont understand while you attacked me, but i am willing to let it go as long as we save Andrew" I agree Sailor Moon" *** Oh powers of the Moon and the Planet put our powers together to save Andrew's life*** ***MOON PRISM POWER***   
***JUPITER PLANET POWER***  
the rose of Tuxedo Mask began to glow in Andrew's hand. It wasnt working we needed more power, but luckliy all the sudden two hands grabbed my hands and two hands grabbed Jupiter's hands!   
***MERCURY PLANET POWER***   
***MARS PLANET POWER***  
**WE Are the sailor scout maybe an uncomplete team but still powerful enough to save the worl and able to save the life of our friend Andrew!!!"** As we yelled this the colors of the planets flowed out of our body as a great power that went to Andrew. The power stopped and we scouts fell to the ground. Jupiter unable to get up crawled over to Andrew as his eyes slowly. "Oh Jupiter I love you too", Andrew said as she grabbed his head. Andrew then got to his knees as did Jupiter then they kissed. "Oh Andrew now when i have to leave you tell me this" "Yah I know that it is going to be hard but if we both love each other we can do this i promise." They kissed again. Me and the other scouts watched with tears in our eyes still on the ground. "Sailor Moon", said Tuxedo Mask as he helped me up. "You did a good job saving Andrew's life, but please dont let the scouts slipt like that again you are their leader and must keep them together to save the world, do you understand?" "Yes" "Good gotta fly" With that he was gone. Later that day we held a scout meaning. "Hey Rei and Ami how did you guys know we were in trouble?", I asked "One we arent guys two i had a perdiction and thought you two could use some help so I called Ami and we came to help you save the day, I mean cant let you two get all of the glory", Rei replied. "Oh Lita when were you planning to tell me you were going to move?" Rei asked. "Howd you umm......" "Howd I know I had a premenition about it. "Why we are on that subject I decided to leave sooner I am leaving next week", Lita told us. That was when a normally session of gabbing and eating cheesecake became a time of tears and heartache.  
*********************************************************  
  
Well that is it for Chapter 4  
sowwy if its a cliffhanger too but i'll get Chapter five uploaded ASAP  
Gotta go for now!!!  
Moonchild  
  
  



	5. Tears of Confussion

Chapter 5  
**********  
The Tears of Confusion   
******************  
  
Hey Moonchild here well here is Chapter 5 enjoy!!!  
*****************************************  
  
The day of Lita's leaving had came. As soon as church was over she was leaving. I really didnt know what to say to her. She told me not to cry until I saw Darien. I held my tears in as long as i could. "Hey Meatball head!", said Darien as he put his arms around me. As soon as he hugged me I cried as hard as i could.  
"Oh Serena how could i forget Andrew told me Lita was leaving today I am sorry.", he said. He stare in my teary eyes as i stare back into his dark blue eyes. I then asked me how would you fell if Andrew moved away. He really didnt know what to say. Then I explained to him that this was the exact same thing. Lita is my best freind after all. "Serena oh, look i promise i wont let you go till you stop crying," he said as he pulled his body so close to mine. I was way confussed right then I didn't know to cry or to jump for joy right then. What was weird is for a minute it felt like i had been in his arms like this before, like he held me many times when he thought a tear was going to shed from my eyes. I didnt know what was going through Darien's mind at the the either.   
***************************************************  
  
Darien's side of the story  
********************  
I couldnt stand to see her cry like that. I really didnt understand why though? She looked so pitful and helpless as she cried. It was funny when i looked down a spark hit me. She looked just like a princess, but maybe she was....... that princess in my dreams........ the one i swore to protect....... could she be............  
the princess of the Moon...............  
  
Back to Serena (after all she is the one telling the story)  
*********************************************  
When i looked at him agian he seemed confused and staring into space. "Oh Dairen...... thank you..... and im sowwy about your shirt there seems to be tear stains all over it." i said still crying. "Aw forget abotu it Serena aleast they're not snot stains, but a you su re you will be alright?" "Yah Ill be just fine. Thank you Darien and i just wanna say I........." "Yes Serena? what was weird for a split second i saw tuxedo mask looking at me instead of Darian! "Oh never mind, i am sorry but i have to go now and say goodbye to Lita." Thank you so much for youre help..... Tux.... um I mean Darien." BYE!!!" With that i went to find Lita i cant believe i just about called him Tuxedo Maks i think now i have gone off my rocker. I found Lita outside sitting on the bench were we usual sat when i told her my dreams. "So this is i suppose this is goodbye", i said with a tear in my eye. "I guess but dont you dare cry i dont wont my shirt to end up like Darien's", she said giggling. "Here Lita this note is for you, read it when you get lonely in America" "Thanks and Serena I am sorry for that battle I was just making sure that you would be able to defend yourself without me, and i didnt want to say goodbye but here we are......." "Yah i know goodbye Lita...... dont forget me" "How could I forget my best friend...... Serena." She said that with a tear in her eye. Then the taxi came. Before she got in the taxi she looked at me and said "Serena dont take any shit from anyone, not Rei, the enemies, or anyone you are stonger than you think and i will always be with you understand?" "Yes I do and thanks Lita for believing that i am a good leader. With that she shut the door and the taxi was gone which just left me alone and in tears.  
***************************************************  
Thats it for this Chapter. Hope you enjoy and leave a review to let me know you do k? I'll upload Chapter 6 *ASAP*  
Gotta jet bye!!!  
*Moonchild*  
  
  



	6. From Bad to Worse

Chapter 6  
*********  
From Bad to Worse  
****************  
  
Moonchild here!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!  
***************************************  
  
That afternoon I spent the whole day in my room crying.  
Lita was my best friend and now she was gone. To top that now I knew i had to tell Darien how i felt. I know after today nobody will make me feel as good as him in there arms. Oh man overload need to think, need fresh air. "Luna what do you think I should do?", I asked my cat. "Well Serena why dont you go rollerblading around the church and just relax.", she suggest. I thought that was a teriffic idea so with that I did. I was rollarblading when i heard a familar voice say "Hey Serena, what are you doing iin this part of the neighborhood?" It was one of my classmates named Trista. "Oh I was just thinking." "About what?" "Well my best friend just moved today and i am worried about our friendship and how itll last." "I know how that is my best friend moved last year and well we're still best friends so I am sure you two can be too." "Thanks" "Welcome, but is that it, you seemed like more was troubling you." "Well there is this guy........." "Oh honey i know this trouble all too well! Have you told him that you liked him yet?" "No not yet but i want to yet i am absolutly terrified to" I explain the whole sitution to here. Well except fot the scout parts. "Hmm well it seems to me he likes you too", she said after hearing the whole story. "Do you really think so?" "Yes and you should tell him the next time you she him!!" "That's at youth tonight.......... okay ill do it if.........." "If what?" "If you come with me" "Deal, but lets go ask my mom" After approval from her mom we went back to my house where she fixed my hair and make-up to make sure i looked perfect. She took my "meatballs" down and put my hair in two lil braids that went together in the back and just brushed the rest out and left it down. Then she just put enough make-up on me to be noticed. Then i put on a tie-dye spagetti shirt and capri pants of Trista's on. "You know what Serena tiedye looks good on you" "Thanks Trista" "You think Darien will think I look cute?" "Unless he is blind so lets be off." With that we were gone and i had just relized something for the first time that day I had smiled. We just made it. All my church buddies were coming up to me at first telling me sorry about Lita then they began to tell me how cute i looked. Then i heard a vioce say, "Well I guess i cant call you Meatball head anymore can i? Glad to she youve recovered Serena" There he stood, and boy did he ever look good. "Uh Darien there is something i need to talk to you about", I said trying to remain calm. "Sure but before you do I would like you to meet someone" , he said that has a fairly tall girl with long red hair that was wavey hair came up to him. "Serena I want you to meet Brandy she is my girlfriend. I didnt know what to say in fact i didnt think i could breathe!!! Today i have been through Hell and back and i thought that he was going to help me with this, but this wasnt helping me at all. I held the tears in and said, "Nice to meet you". "Now Serena what were you going to tell me?" he asked. "Oh with or with my hair put up i am still a meatball head cause i totally forgot, silly me..", replied still trying to hold the tears and mange to swallow all of my pride. "Um i gotta go get some fresh air right now, Trista will you walk outside with me?" "Sure Serena" with that we walked outside and she jsut tried to get me not to cry. About ten minutes later we went back inside. I didnt cry it is like i said before i did not want to cry in front of him and prove that i was just a crybaby. After youth ended we went home. When i hit the door after telling Trista goodbye i still had a little walking alone time to myself. I just could me my heart sank deeper. What got me the most is that when i looked at that Brandy girl she looked real familar and gave me an eerie feeling, but i suppose i just dont want to like her. When i got home i went in my room and took a picture of me and Darien Ami took for me a couple of months go, and stare at it for a couple of minutes till tears filled my eyes. "Oh who am i kidding he is not my prince and never will be", I told myself as I threw my picture on the ground and cried myself to sleep.  
***************************************************  
  
Aww you know that the story cant end that way, but this Chapter will. Ill put Chapter 7 up *ASAP* gotta go.   
***Moonchild***  
**Please leave a review**  
  
  



	7. Venus Comes to the Group

Chapter 7  
**********  
Venus Comes to the Group  
***********************  
  
Hiya Moonchild here this will be in Rei's POV today so enjoy!!!  
***************************************************  
  
"Poor Serena she was absolutely heart broken about Darien", I said to myself. That really sucks too mean of all the times to find out, I mean one of best friends is gone and that just made matters worse. I'd like to knock Darien's lights out for hurting Serena. Well then again he really didn't know he was hurting her. Well today is Serena's first day at school without Lita, that won't be a shock to me though considering that I have never gone to school with Lita, Serena, or Ami. It never really bothered me that much till now. I mean I was the second scout to appear and the last scout to figure things out. "Sigh" I need more friends outside of the scouts maybe just a school buddy, so I wont be so lonely at school. As I was thinking about all this I didn't notice this girl in front of me so.... Crash!!!! "Oh I am so sorry." said this girl with long blonde hair that she kept in a ribbon and light blue eyes. at first I thought she was Serena then I thought about the fact Serena doesn't go to my school and that her eyes were just a little bit darker. "Oh no excuse me I was the one not paying attention.", I replied. "Oh here let me help you up, my name is Rei," "Oh well my name is Mina, I am new here" "Oh were did you live?" "England" "Oh well say to do you want me to show you around." After the introduction we went our different ways after I showed her way to her class I didn't see her till lunch. Funny though I got weird vibes when she was near, but they weren't bad vibes. Could she be the sailor scout of the planet Venus? Hmm I bet Luna would know. "Hey Mina would you like to come over to my house today?" "Sure!! Sounds like fun, but first I need to go home and get my cat. Is that okay?" "It's fine but why?" "Well my cat Artemis hates it when I don't go get him after school, I know that sounds weird" "No not really my friend Serena is alot like that with her cat Luna." After we got Artemis we were on our way to the temple I told Ami, Serena and Luna to come. When I showed up to my surprise they were all already there. That has to be the first time I have ever seen Serena on time for anything except church. She was still heartbroken I could tell right off. Usually Serena is just fine and happy because she was out of school, but today she just kept her head down. She didn't even notice Mina. "Oh Rei who is your friend", Ami asked. "This is Mina and her cat Artemis"., I replied. Ami about freaked when she saw the cresant moon on Artemis's head that was just like Luna's. When Luna looked up from Serena's side and saw Artemis she meowed very loud and said, "Rei you did it you found Sailor Venus and the other cat guardian Artemis." "Well Luna long time no see," Artemis replied. "Okay scouts prove to use you are a team at last transform. With that three cries came out. All the scouts transformed, excepted Serena who hasn't heard one word through any of this. "Serena look up!", yelled Luna. "Oh my God it's Sailor Venus we found her at last!!", Serena yelled in excitement.  
"Serena transformed!!", I screamed at her. With that all the scouts appeared Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon, and myself as Sailor Mars. "Hooray we are finally a complete team", I said with joy. Then I saw Serena crying again. "What's the matter Sailor Moon?," asked Mina. "Don't you get it guys even if we found all the scouts we are still one scout short don't tell me you have already forgotten about Lita the Sailor Scout of planet Jupiter," she wailed as tears fell down her face. "Look Sailor Moon we have not forgotten about Jupiter, but I am sure she would want us to fight on without her to save our future", I said it a comforting tone. Usually I am real hard on Serena when she cries. I don't believe the leader of our team should be a crybaby, but I couldn't say a word to her about it today because Ami, Luna, and myself were crying too. "What happen to Sailor Jupiter?" asked Venus and Artemis. "Ill explain that all later, but first you girls should detransform and come into the temple.", Luna said trying to cool down our emotions. With that we all did as she said. When we got into the temple we first welcome Sailor Venus into the Sailor Scouts then Luna told us about a new enemy of the earth. "This is the reason Artemis and myself contacted you girls and made you Sailor Scouts.", Luna explained. "Now that we have Venus the Imperial Crystal should appear shortly and then we will find our princess" "But Luna why did we need Sailor Venus to find the crystal?", Ami asked. "Now that you all understand you're destiny and have accepted the crystal will come to the pure hearted princess that it belongs to knowing it will be protected," "Come on Luna you are acting like it can think." "Well Serena it can not think but it is powerful enough to feel it's pure hearted owner will be protected." If you say so Luna" "Well lets continue to our next subject." "We now know who your enemy is and what she looks like." "Here Artemis show them on your computer. "Sure Luna, now scouts I know that Luna has explained you have battled brainless zombie looking monsters that do not seem to have a will form there own." "Yes so is the great enemy that we are soon to me basically the master of theses puppets?" "Correct Ami!" "Here is a picture of Queen Beryl our enemy from the past and now the present. "Oh my God!!!", Serena screamed in shock and horror! "Serena what is the matter?" "L.....L..Luna Beryl is D.....D.....arien's new girlfriend   
B......B......Brandy!!!" "What!!", we all yelled. "You mean Darien is now probably with are enemy, maybe he is even in love if her?" "Oh Luna please don't tell me that makes him our in enemy I mean you know I love him." "I am sorry Serena but chances are that with Darien is with Beryl he is our enemy", Luna said in a soft and sad voice. "No!!! Please God tell me this isn't real, I cant take anymore!!!", Serena yelled as she ran out of the shrine.   
***************************************************  
  
That is it for chapter 7. I know that is not how the real story went but this is a fanfic so please don't get mad if the charters are out of character k? Well NEWays I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 8 will be uploaded *ASAP* gotta go!! **Moonchild**-  
  
  



	8. I Love You Darien and I am Your Princess

Chapter 8  
************  
  
I Love You Darien and I am Your Princess  
***********************************  
  
Moonchild here!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
The story is back with Serena telling it. Sorry all you Rei fans but Serena is my fav character.  
**************************************************  
I ran away from the shrine in tears. Of all I had heard through the past two weeks Lita telling me she was moving, Darien telling me he had a girlfriend, and now Luna tells me that Darien could be our enemy. "Dammit Darien I knew that girl was bad for you, but here I never thought you were bad for me!!", I yelled in tears. I decided that maybe I should take a walk around the church just to relax.... and think. When I got to the church all I could think about was Lita and Darien. If it wasn't for Lita I would have never come to this church and I never would have met Darien. I sat on the bench where I used to tell Lita my dreams and just began to cry. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Oh go away Rei I don't wanna talk right now." "Well last time I checked in the mirror I wasn't Rei" "Oh umm Darien gee you scared me." "Sorry Serena but I was walking around and I saw you up here crying so I came to she what was wrong." "Oh nothing Darien I was just thinking." "About what? Lita?" "Well that and Brandy?" "Brandy why were you thinking about Brandy", he asked blushing. I thought right then if I didn't tell him I never would. "Darien I....I.... am in love with you!!!!!!!", I said in complete fear. "Serena I....I..... a care for you too, but I don't know if it is love." "Then there is only one way to find out, I want you to kiss me know Darien." I could not believe these words were coming out of my lips. "Alright Serena have it your way he said as he bent down and kissed me. This was my first kiss and it was absolutely magical. Then something real weird yet amazing happened when we stopped kissing and opened our eyes we stared in amazement at each other as he was dress as a prince and me as his princess. "Oh my God Darien this is weird" "Yah no kidding Serena." Then out of nowhere all four of the scouts in my team appeared. Then a Scout in a darker uniform came down. "Hello Moon Princess I am Sailor Pluto, but you know me as Trista." "Trista you are one of the Outer Scouts so they are not just a legend and I am the princess of the Moon that the scouts are suppose to protect and Darien is my prince. Why didn't you tell me this when you knew I was upset." "Well I didn't know then you see when you two kissed the power of the planet Pluto came into my body and I remembered the past and learned the future. Although I am not able to show you the future I will ,with the help of your mother Serenity, show you the past. "My mother Serenity this is all to weird and confusing I still do not understand. "Well Serena I will help you." **Planet Pluto help me take them into the past were there lives began over a thousand years** After Pluto said that I grabbed on to Darien and the scouts grabbed each others hand and it felt like we were put into a vortex. To where we were suppose to be taken to a place form long ago.  
***************************************************  
  
Well that is it for chapter 8 I hope you enjoy it and sorry it is a cliffhanger but I will get chapter 9 up *ASAP*  
Gotta go ***Moonchild***  
  
  
  



	9. The Past, My Kingdom!!

Chapter 9  
*********  
  
The Past, My Kingdom!!  
*********************  
  
Moonchild here enjoy this chapter!!  
*****************************  
  
We just landed outside of the vortex on to a barron place with ruins everywhere. "Where are we?" "This is your home Serena this is what is left of the Moon Kingdom", said a small white fairy looking women whose hair was just like mine except white. "Who are you?" "Why Serena my dear princess, I am your mother." "My MOTHER!!!, Thats not possible I already have a mother!"   
"Well dear princess I will explain all of yours, the prince, and other princesses questions by taking you back to the last day of the Moon Kingdom.  
***************************************************  
  
The Past  
********  
  
There is a great white palace in the middle of water falls and beatiful flower gardens as far as the eye could see. A ball was soon to be held in the palace. Outside of the balcony stood a beatiful princess name Serenity staring at the earth. "Hey Serenity are up here" "Oh Prince Endiymon you have made it"  
"Yes but I am afraid that i have bad news" "You meant you cant go to the ball" "No much worse than that, Queen Beryl has attacked my planet Earth and will soon come to the Moon" "Oh no!!!" "I must return to my home, but i am afraid by the time I get home itll be too late!!!" All of the sudden two soldiers ran after Prince Endiymon thinking that he was a spy form Beryl from the Earth. "Oh leave him alone he is not a spy", Serenity screamed. But it was no use the soldiers didnt care. Later the ball began. The Princess began to walk down the steps when all the sudden her hand was grabbed and she hears a voice go, "Princess may i have this dance, it could be are very last one." "Oh Endiymon I am so happy you came back." "I couldnt leave without getting just one more dance with you" "I have talked to your mother Beryl plans to concqure the moon." "Your mother has asked me to stay here and fight for her." A upset Princess clinged on her prince as the stopped dancing and walked to the balcony. When there Serenity handed her prince a star locket. He looked at it and then down at her and grabbed her hand as she said, "I hope you know if i dont return that you mean so much to me." "I do" "You are in my heart" "And you will always be in mine" After that they kissed. During they kiss they heard Luna and Artemis screaming "We're UNDER ATTACK!!!" and the scouts transforming and fighting. "I must go fight my princess" "Oh Endiymon come back to me" As soon as he left the evil Beryl came up to Serenity ready to destory her until her prince came to her rescue by throwing a rose at Beryl. "Oh well if it isnt prince charming, Well i must admit i see why she would hang on to you." "Why dont you join my side and be my prince" "There is no way in HELL I mean why would i leave my beautiful princess for a witch like you." Pissed by his remark Beryl attacked the prince, sadly Serenity jumped into the way killing both her and Endiymon. The Queen ran up to see the awful sight with the two cats. Words could not describe how she felt to she her daughter and her daughter's love dead. "Oh no you dont you witch!!!" ***Cosmic Moon Power*** With that all the monsters including Beryl were gone. There was nothing left but a Queen who was unable to move and her two cats. "Your magesty you have done it" "I have trapped them yes, but i couldnt destory then or i would have destroyed the others" I Have no choice but to send them and you as well into the future where you all can be reborn and if the time is ever needed for the scouts you will be there to train them and i will.... well i will die I know but my only sorrow to this is that i will never see my dear Serenity again." With that she sent all the children of the moon into a future on the earth.   
***************************************************  
  
The Present  
**********  
  
After my mother from the Moon Kingdom showed us the past she returned us to the present. "Hey we are back", shouted Mars. "She saved all of us', I said with tears in my eyes. "Now we understand why we must fight!!", said Jupiter. I hugged my wand with the crystal on it now wanted my mother. "Serena dont cry we will avenge her death" Oh Tuxedo Mask......" He didnt even let me finsih my sentence before he kissed me, but hey that's okay with me. All i know now is that we must destory "Brandy".  
***************************************************  
  
Thats it for Chapter 9 enjoy and Chapter 10 will be up *ASAP*  
gotta jet ***Moonchild***  
  
  



	10. Pluto's Power

Chapter 10  
*************  
Pluto's Power  
************  
Disclaimer  
*********  
Hey Moonchild here!!! Wassup!!! Sorry it has taken me so long to upload this chapter but........ School and all! Well Neways you know the story I don't own Sailor Moon and blah blah blah like that well enjoy!!  
***************************************************  
  
"Darien are you sure that's a good idea?", I asked. "Yes Serena she doesn't know about the kiss, I am tuxedo mask or the fact that you and I are the Prince and Princess she killed so long ago so....", he replied as he went to see "Brandy". As I watched him leave to go there I didn't know what to think. I mean did he have feelings for her or what? "Oh Darien my Prince", I sighed waiting for him to come back. Hours went by but no Darien then out of nowhere Brandy dressed in a long black dress walked up to me and said, "Hey Serena or should I say Serenity" "Oh my God you know don't you?" "Yes and if you want your basterd Prince back you better follow me without the other scouts" "Okay I am coming" "Wait Serena!!!", I heard Trista call to me. "Trista" "Serena she's lying she does know who you are and she does have Darien but she has done something to him, he's not Darien!!!" "You bitch what did you do to my Darien!!!" "Follow me and I will tell you" "Oh ok have it your way" "No!! Serean!! Aleast let me go with you!!!" "If you wish Trista"  
  
**Moon Prism Power**  
**Pluto Star Power**  
  
With that we transformed and followed Beryl or "Brandy" into this weird demention. I saw Tuxedo mask tied up and ran to him. "Oh my Prince open your eyes!!" He did open his eyes but maybe I shouldn't have asked him to when they opened they were bright red and he looked at me and said, "Die Princess!!" With that he jumped after me with a sword!!!" **Pluto Deadly Scream**  
with that a great power a power greater than any of the other scouts hit Darien. At first I was amazed of how strong Pluto was. But then I saw a trembling Tuxedo Mask. "Pluto you cant hurt him" I am sorry Sailor Moon but I cant let him hurt you though"  
"Don't worry Pluto are love from the past must be greater that that spell" "But umm just in case...." **Moon Crystal Healing**  
The crystal did not work though. Then all the sudden he was up in the air coming after me with a sword in his hand. "Die Princess!!" "Oh no" Stood there absolutely frozen in place. After a minute I felt blood splatter all over me but I did not feel the sword. When I looked in front of me I saw Pluto with the sword and blood coming out of her body!! "Pluto....Trista NO!!!"  
"S...Sailor M.....oon don't worry your back up will be here soon..... I contacted the scouts and..... they will ...p..r..o..t..e..c..t.....you....... goo.....d......bye.......... Princess......." With that I felt the live drain out of her body. Then Sailor Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Mars.  
"Sailor Moon are you bleeding" they all screamed. Then they saw a lifeless Pluto in my arms and a laughing Prince floating above us. "Oh Pluto....... Darien I love you and I don't want to fight you but you killed one of my team members one of my friends so.... I have no choice," I stated as I stood up and held my wand in my hand. I am sorry Darien.....  
**************************************************  
That's it for chapter 10 I hope you enjoy sowwy for the cliffhanger but...... Well ill upload chapter 11 *ASAP* gotta jet  
***Moonchild***  
**************************************************  
  
  



	11. Moon Revenge and the Scouts Power

Chapter 11  
**********   
Moon Revenge and the Scouts Power  
******************************  
  
Hey Moonchild here I got this chapter uploaded quick after the next one hehehe!!!  
**************************************************  
  
I stood up prepared to fight my prince. I didn't want to but I had no choice. "Sailor Moon you cant fight him", the scouts yelled while they looked at me looking down at Pluto's body. "I have to scouts I cant let Pluto's death go with out revenge." "Sailor Moon....... die", said Tuxedo Mask who threw a black rose at me. It went through my shoulder blade. "Ahhh" "Sailor Moon are you okay", Sailor Mars said. "Oh I am Sailor Mars and you cannot hurt are leader." "I agree and my Jupiter Power will show you that!!"Thats goes for us Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus." "You scouts are pathetic!!!", he said and threw four black roses dead at me when all the sudden I felt a push and saw Sailor Jupiter hit by four roses that cut right into her!!! "Oh my God!! Jupiter!!" I ran up to her and grabbed her. "Gee I am alot like Andrew I mean jumping in the way to save you even when it may kill me........", after she said that she died. "Oh my God Jupiter.......Jupiter......Jupiter!!! "She's dead you killed her you.... you BASTERD...........ASSHOLE........ you will pay Oh God will you pay!!!!", screamed Mercury in tears.   
***Mercury Bubble Ice Storm Blast***  
"Pathetic Sailor Mercury, said Tuxedo Mask who threw a black rose at the incoming power which made it back fire and hit Mercury. Which then she froze in a block of ice then rose broke it at when through her heart. She died instantly. "No Mercury Stop it Stop it now Darien!!!", yelled Mars. "No can do Marsy Baby", he replied back make her go into complete anger. "I am not your baby!!!" "Mars don't use your power on him or he'll do to you as of what he did to Mercury", pleaded me and Venus. "Oh but he is really pissing me off!!!" Finally I stood and said, "Darien be a real man and come here and fight me!!" "Have it your way Princess", he replied as he jumped down. "So here I am Princess" "Oh Darien don't you remember us the past..... the kiss..... just us..... even before we remembered the past." "I remember no such thing now you want to fight me or do you want me to just kill you" "Wont kill her not with us around", said Sailor Mars and Venus as they jumped in the way. "Hahahaha you think that scares me", he laughed as he threw four roses at both of them. The roses went through their wrist and ankles flying and pinning them to a wall. "Oh my God Sailor Scouts", I yelled trying to pull Tuxedo Mask down as he walked up to the scouts. Then he cut my side with his sword which forced me to let go. Finally he got up to the scouts and slashed their throats right in front of my eyes. "Well Sailor Moon your little body guards are gone now which just leaves you and me." "Oh my friends........I am so sorry..........  
***************************************************  
That's it for chapter 11 sorry about all the violence but...... it's just the way it had to go. Well Neways I'll get Chapter 12 uploaded *ASAP* well gotta jet!!   
***Moonchild***  
  
  



	12. Love Conquers All

Chapter 12  
***********  
  
Love Conquers All  
*****************  
  
~~Disclaimer~~  
**************  
Moonchild here!! Well Yall Wanted it so here it is!!!  
And no I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me I only got Lunch Money!!!!  
***************************************************  
  
I stood up and prepare to fight Darien. I loved him, but this wasn't him. My Darien could never kill my friends. I didn't want to kill him. I could barely stand, blood was all over my body. I mean I was badly cut on my side, and punctured on my shoulder.  
"Darien, my prince are you in there or are you just one of Beryl's many puppets.", I yelled at him. "Sailor Moon I am not just a puppet and I will destroy you so help me Ill destroy you!!", he said throwing one of his roses at me. It went right threw my other shoulder. I felt the pain hit and tried to hold the tears in. Like I said many times I didn't want him to see me cry. Now more than ever I did not want him to consider me weak. I mean I have barely shed a tear about the scouts death, but it was deeply killing me inside. "Serena........", said Darein's voice. "What dammit!!!" "I just want you to know something.... I never loved you and that kiss was absolutely meaningless I just want to to know that.", He said in a cold tone. That was the thing that shattered the last of my heart. I didn't mean to but I broke into tears. Then I felt two arms wrap around me. "Huh Darien", I said in complete shock. It seemed that me crying broke the spell on Darien. "Serena please don't cry...... for over a thousand years I couldn't stand to see you cry..... I love you Serena", he said with tears in his eyes that turned back to blue. At first I thought it was just a trap but his eyes told me the truth. He looked up and saw the scouts bodies and was in complete horror. "Oh my God the scouts I did this to the scouts...... how could I?", he said. "Darien it wasn't your fault it was bitchey Beryl's fault!!!", I explained. Then all of the sudden Beryl appeared. "Damn you Darien I cant believe you went back to that princess", Beryl screamed really pissed off. "Darien we can beat her together" "I agree Serena" We then grabbed each others hand. "You cant fight together if you two are not still alive", Beryl screamed and pierced Darien's heart with the sword as he jumped in my way. "Oh Darien", I yelled as I put his head in my lap. "Serena my princess it is up to you now you must revenge all of our deaths and I Believe that you can do this all alone.......~~cough cough~~ and I want you to know one more thing I lied when I said that kiss meant nothing to me.........that was the most wonderful kiss in the world.......goodbye my princess my lil meatball head.", he said and soon he died. "Oh Darien..... my mom......... my friends.", I began to sob. Then I put Darien down gently and stood up and said, "All right Bitch unlike Darien I wont feel sorry if I kill you!! You will pay for taking away everybody I love you..... you BITCH!!!", with that I was ready to battle Beryl for the first and the last time!!!  
***************************************************  
Well that's it for Chapter 12. Sowwy about another cliffhanger and all but you know it just it more interesting!! JK  
Well I gotta jet.  
***Moonchild***  
  
  



	13. The Final Battle

Chapter 13  
**********  
  
The Final Battle  
**************  
  
Hey Moonchild here!! Well here it the next Chapter so enjoy!!!  
**************************************************  
  
I stood up and held my wand up and said, "I am ready to fight." "Alright you moon brat do you really think you can defeat me with that lil toy wand.", she said so determined. With that I lifted my wand up in the air and yelled   
**Cosmic Moon Power**  
Luckily it did hit her but basically scratched her. "I told you moon brat, your lil toy cannot defeat me!!", she said while laughing.   
**Nega Power**  
She used her power towards me and had a direct hit. Now I was bleeding even more. I began to think if I died it would be loss of blood. She used her power again. This time it knocked me to the ground. As I laid there I thought to my self think that there was no possible way to survive. She was stronger than me. "I am sorry mother, scouts, and my prince but I cannot do this alone. "Sailor Moon..... Serenity you are not alone.", I heard the voice of my five Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "How can you guys be alive I thought as I stood up and saw them. They were dressed like princesses and a prince. "Were are the ghost of the Moon Kingdom and your court. We have the power to help you defeat this witch called Beryl. When I looked down I was not bleeding anymore and I was dressed in the dress I was in after me and Darien kissed. "Alright my princess we can do this together", said the ghost of the prince. I put the wand in my hand as the crystal began to glow. The prince put his hands on my shoulder and told me to not be afraid he was with me. I saw Beryl who looked though she actually thought we could defeat her. She threw another part of her power at us when the crystal glow trying to over come the power but instead was just helping it now to hit us. That's when the scouts grabbed each others hand. I felt our power combined as we called upon them.  
  
***Mars Power***  
***Mercury Power***  
***Jupiter Power***  
***Venus Power***  
***Pluto Star Power***  
  
after they called there's I called mine.  
  
****Cosmic Moon Power****  
  
before the powers all formed Darien threw and rose that directly hit Beryl in the chest. Then the powers formed together and hit Beryl where the rose was. The powers surged through her body killing her inside quickly. She soon disintegrated with her last words being, "No I cannot be beaten by this child" "NO!!!". When she died dark energy blast out. The power knocked me to the ground and I collapsed on Dariens body. I woke up in a hospital in the same room with all the scouts. Luna explained how the ghost of Pluto made it seem like Darien was driving us home after seeing us rollerblading and got to a terrible car crash.. as for Jupiter in all of everyone else's memory she wasn't suppose to move until next week. "Oh my head", I said as I looked up and saw that Lita was already awake. "Lita" "Yah Serena" "Was this all a dream?" "No Serena you did it you saved all our lives and defeated our enemy, you are the best person to be leader and I always knew that" "Thank You Lita". With that we closed our eyes and went back to sleep. I felt a great comfort knowing not only that I saved the world and gave my friends back my life, but also that my friends were the best friends and gave their lives to save mine. It also made me realized in my loneliest hours they would always be there with me them and Darien. I also learned Darien was in the next room as Andrew try to get him to open his eyes. He soon did. So all I was left to wonder is what happens next.  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 13!! The Next Chapter will be the final chapter to the story. Please leave a review!! k? Well I gotta jet.  
***Moonchild***   
  
  



	14. In Conclusion

Chapter 14  
**********  
  
In Conclusion  
************  
  
Disclaimer  
*********  
Hey Moonchild here!!! This will be the last chapter of this story!!  
So I hope you enjoy the conclusion and story!! Please leave a review so now ill have something to do!! =) Well you know I don't Sailor Moon but it would be cool to!!!  
***************************************************  
  
Days went by and we finally left the hospital. For the first time since I was in the hospital I saw Darien. "Darien!!!" 'Oh hello, but how did you know my name?" "Huh?", I said in complete shock. Then Andrew explained to me at Darien had Amnesia!! He did remember anything of the kiss, the battle, or our love. I began to feel tears fall from my face then I heard a faint voice say my name as two warm arms came around me. "Darien you remember my name...... what all do you remember?" "My last memory is of you crying about Lita and then...... Um ......... and Oh that's all I can remember!!!", he explain and seemed to be frustrated by his Amnesia. "Oh Darien calm down I am sure you'll get your memories soon, but I must admit I am happy that you remember who I am!!", I said trying to calm him down. "Thank you Serene and I am glad I remember you too.", he said as he hugged me. "Hey Serena I am going out with Lita so if you don't mind will you help Darien around and keep an eye on him since he doesn't remember much.", Andrew said as he winked knowing that I liked Darien. "Oh sure Andrew, you want to go on a walk Darien?" "Yah sure Serena" With that we went on a walk. Not much was said between us but honestly no words were needed to be said.   
***************************************************  
  
One Month Later  
**************  
  
Well alot has changed. Lita did go back to America, but Pluto taught us a teleporting power so now she basically spends all her time with us except when she is sleeping or in class. Her and Andrew are still a happy couple. Lita keeps bugging Trista to tell her about her future with Andrew, but she refuses to. Ami met a new guy in our class named Greg. They are in love!!! About time Ami loved something beside her books. Just Kidding Ami!!! Rei, well we all know she's in love with Chad but she'll never admit it. He has started working for Rei's grandpa so Rei sees him all the time, but now she just chases him with a broom or slaps him when he makes a smartass comment. She really almost blew our "secret" identities though. One they she got real mad when he said something from her butt and her rage caused her powers to go to her hand and flames hit Chad when she slapped him, so Chad's her is no longer long!!! Well then there is Mina I got to know her alot better. I also learned that she has a boyfriend named Allan in England. He doesn't know about her power so I think he must be way curious how she seems to come to England every weekend. And Trista well she bothers her in a way that she knows the future, but she has been alot happier since a new guy has come to our school named Mathew, and she is not having anymore guy troubles considering that he is her boyfriend. So I guess we are the scouts of LOVE!!! As for Darien me and him have become best friends, but he has not been able to receive anymore memories that is till today........  
Me and Darien were sitting at the creek where I go alot to think and he grabbed my hand. "Serena over this past month you have been there for me whenever I needed you.... Thank You!!", he said staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "Well hey Darien that is what friends are for!!!", I explain. "There is something else when I am with you I feel this feeling that I cannot explain but now I know what it is." "Really then tell me Darien what is it" "Serena I Love You!!!!", after he said that he kissed me and a white glow covered our bodies. After we opened our eyes, like our first kiss, we were dresses as a prince and a princess. "Serena I remember everything now!!! You are my princess and you saved the world!!!" "Oh Darien I did not save this world alone you and the scouts helped me and I am your princess and you are my prince.", With that we started to kiss. Our clothes returned to normal. As the sun set we still kissed for that moment nothing matter. The past, present, or future matter. For we have saved the future for now, and I realized no matter what happened I would always belong in Darien's arms. For he was my prince and I was his princess, and for now that was all that really mattered.  
************************************************  
  
THE END  
********  
  
Well that's it for Have you ever I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic. I will have more stories soon to come, but still then I gotta jet!! Please leave me a review okay!!!  
***Moonchild***  
***************************************************  
  
  



End file.
